The subject disclosure generally relates to tagging content, and, in particular, to suggesting tags for tagging content.
Currently, a user browsing online content may indicate an opinion regarding the content, for example by clicking an endorsement button or a similar mechanism. While viewing content, the user may select the button to indicate a positive or negative opinion regarding the content. However, the user is limited to one or two prefixed labels that the user may associate with the content for expressing his/her opinion of the content.
Thus, a method for presenting a user with labels for expressing an opinion regarding online content may be desirable.